


La lettre de Monsieur Ellis (par Marina Ka-Fai)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Anna Bates Is A Good Friend, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Duke Thomas Needs a Hug, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Tout avait commencé par une simple lettre...
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Richard Ellis
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	La lettre de Monsieur Ellis (par Marina Ka-Fai)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [almayen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/almayen/gifts).



> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire ! Alamyen nous a demandé une fiction sur le couple Richard/Thomas (post film donc) où Thomas serait soutenu par Anna ou Mrs Baxter, qui aurait deviné l'histoire. Le tout en restant à peu près cohérent face à l'univers de la série: Thomas ne peut pas admettre la vérité de suite, par exemple, il ne peut pas crier sur tous les toits qu'il aime un homme.
> 
> Marina Ka-Fai, une des auteurs de notre collectif, a décidé répondre à cette commande.
> 
> Disclaimer : Downton Abbey est l'oeuvre de Julian Fellowes.
> 
> Note de l'auteur: SPOILERS FILM !

**La lettre de Monsieur Ellis**

\- Une lettre de Londres pour vous, Monsieur Barrow.

Thomas remercia le jeune homme assigné au courrier et regarda le nom de l'expéditeur. Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en lisant le prénom de Richard.

\- Une bonne nouvelle, Monsieur Barrow ? Demanda Andrew alors qu'il reposait son verre.

Autour d'eux, le cliquetis des fourchettes ne cessa pas, le personnel se délectant du petit-déjeuner préparé par Mrs Patmore et Daisy.

\- Je ne sais pas encore, Andrew. Répondit le majordome.

\- En tout cas, votre sourire fait plaisir à voir, Monsieur Barrow. Dit gentiment Mrs Baxter

\- Des nouvelles de Monsieur Ellis, peut-être ? Tenta Anna

Lorsqu'elle vit sa mine se refermer, la femme de chambre comprit qu'elle avait touché une corde sensible. Surtout en plein repas devant tout le monde. La majorité des employés savait la préférence du remplaçant de Monsieur Carson, la majorité s'en accommodait aisément, ne voyant que Thomas Barrow, sa sexualité ne le définissant définitivement pas. Cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il était à l'aise à l'idée de discuter sentiment à table, surtout quand son affection était tournée vers un être du même genre que lui.

\- Pourquoi de Monsieur Ellis, Mrs Bates ? Répliqua le jeune homme sur un ton qui se voulait plaisant mais ferme

\- Eh bien, Monsieur Ellis et vous sembliez bien vous entendre lors de la visite de Leurs Majestés l'an dernier. Se rattrapa-t-elle. Si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut, vous étiez devenus amis.

Thomas sembla s'adoucir un peu et elle s'en félicita.

\- En effet, Monsieur Ellis et moi sommes amis, Mrs Bates. Admit-il. Mais il n'est pas ma seule connaissance à Londres. Maintenant, je suggère à tous et toutes de manger tant que c'est chaud, les cloches ne vont pas tarder à sonner.

Presque aussitôt, celle indiquant la chambre de Lady Mary retentit.

\- Et c'est parti ! Commenta Mrs Hughes

\- Je m'en occupe. Dit Anna

La fourmilière s'activa, comme chaque matin et plus personne ne pensa à la lettre de Monsieur Barrow.

* * *

\- Tu veux aller voir Monsieur Barrow ? S'étonna Bates. Pourquoi donc ?

\- Je n'ai pas été correcte ce matin. Lui répondit sa femme.

\- Ce n'était qu'une simple question, Anna. Ce n'est pas de ta faute s'il est un peu lunatique.

\- Lunatique, non. C'est un être assez secret dans le fond. Il ne montre que ce qu'il veut bien laisser voir et je l'ai embarrassé. Le minimum que je puisse faire, c'est d'aller lui demander pardon.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers le bureau de Thomas, le cœur battant. John avait raison, en soi, il n'y avait rien eu de grave et cela n'était qu'un petit événement mineur, mais elle connaissait le majordome depuis plus longtemps que lui. Elle le revoyait encore dans cette baignoire, les veines ouvertes, l'eau teintée de rouge et ce sang, tout ce sang... Bien sûr, Thomas Barrow n'était pas une petite chose fragile en cristal et il n'aurait pas voulu qu'on le ménage ainsi. Cependant, Anna considérait tous les efforts qu'il faisait continuellement. Elle savait ce que cela faisait, ce sentiment d'être dans une spirale noire, d'avoir la certitude que le bonheur lui était une chose interdite. C'était un poison qui rendait la vie amère et oui, parfois, à cause de cela, parce qu'on était malheureux, on rendait les autres malheureux, même inconsciemment, pour partager au moins ça avec quelqu'un tant on se sentait isolé des autres. Elle frappa.

\- Entrez.

Elle s'exécuta.

\- Ah, Anna. La salua-t-il. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Je ne vous embêterai pas longtemps, Monsieur Barrow. Je suis venue vous présenter mes excuses pour ce matin. Lui dit-elle

\- Des excuses ? Répéta-t-il, confus

\- Je crains de m'être montrée invasive dans votre vie amicale. Je sais que vous tenez à ce que votre vie privée le reste.

\- Je ne suis pas fâché, Anna. Lui assura-t-il. Il n'y avait aucun mal dans votre question, d'autant plus que vous aviez raison sur les deux points : Monsieur Ellis est mon ami et j'ai bien eu de ses nouvelles.

\- Je suis contente pour vous, Monsieur Barrow. Je ne le dirai qu'une fois et ne le mentionnerai jamais plus : Vous méritez d'être heureux. Et je prie pour que votre amitié avec Monsieur Ellis vous apporte cette joie.

La femme de chambre crut voir, l'espace d'un instant, des larmes briller dans le regard de Thomas. Un éclat aussi fugace qu'intense. Elle lui souhaita une bonne journée et le laissa, soulagée de savoir qu'il n'y avait aucun malentendu entre eux.

* * *

Ils n'étaient plus que deux dans la salle commune des domestiques. Thomas lisait son journal tandis qu'Anna réparait le doudou de George. Le pauvre petit ours avait perdu un œil. Elle entendit le papier se froisser mais ne leva pas la tête, se disant juste que le majordome allait lui souhaiter le bonsoir avant d'aller se coucher.

\- Vous aviez raison, Anna. Commença-t-il. L'amitié de Monsieur Ellis me rend très heureux.

Saisie, elle tourna la tête vers lui. Il était assez rare qu'il s'ouvre ainsi.

\- Ce que je vais vous dire ne doit pas quitter cette pièce. Promettez-le moi, Anna. Il en va de ma vie et de ma liberté !

\- Pour l'avoir vécue à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur, je ne souhaite la prison à personne, Monsieur Barrow. Et encore moins pour ce qui n'est pas un crime à mes yeux.

Un sourire triste naquit sur ses lèvres.

\- Monsieur Ellis et moi sommes amis, c'est vrai... Non... Plus que cela, mais je pense que vous vous en doutiez...

Non, à dire vrai, non, Anna n'avait pas imaginé qu'une romance avait pu se nouer entre l'habilleur royal et le majordome de Downton Abbey. Mais elle était la mieux placée pour savoir que Cupidon frappait souvent là où on s'y attendait le moins : personne n'avait vu venir l'amour qu'il y avait entre elle et Monsieur Bates. Personne n'avait vu venir la cour que Monsieur Mason faisait à Mrs Patmore. Personne n'avait vu venir le remariage de Lady Mary et encore moins avec Henry Talbot. Thomas cumulait les peines : au-delà d'aimer un homme, ce qui était illégal au Royaume-Uni, il vivait un amour à distance sans personne à qui vraiment s'en ouvrir.

\- Monsieur Ellis... Richard... devait venir à York la semaine prochaine. Mais il y a eu un imprévu et son congé a été déplacé...

Anna se leva et s'installa à côté de Thomas, lui prenant doucement la main. Profitant de leur solitude, elle se permit de le tutoyer et de lui parler comme jadis.

\- Ce n'est que partie remise, Thomas. La permission arrivera vite ! Et qui sait ? Si jamais la famille part chez Lady Rosamund cette année, peut-être pourras-tu voir Monsieur Ellis ? Londres est une grande ville, il vous sera facile de vous retrouver sans que personne ne vienne vous embêter.

\- Cela fait presque neuf mois, Anna... Son manque m'est de plus en plus insupportable...

\- Je te comprends, Thomas. Malheureusement, on ne peut rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. Et tu sais, la vie peut se montrer pleine de surprises parfois.

L'homme sécha ses larmes d'un revers de la main.

\- Cette conversation n'a jamais eu lieu.

\- Quelle conversation ?

Il eut un léger rire.

\- Merci de m'avoir écouté, Anna.

\- Thomas. Je sais ce que c'est, un amour apparemment impossible. Tu n'as pas à vivre ça seul. Tu as des amis. Mrs Baxter serait ravie de t'écouter si tu te sens triste. Et tu peux te tourner vers moi aussi.

\- Tu en parles comme si cet amour était le plus naturel du monde.

\- Il l'est, pour moi. J'ai toujours pensé que l'on aimait une âme avant d'aimer un corps. Et les âmes n'ont pas de genre. J'aimerais tellement que cette maudite loi soit révoquée ! Si mon fils venait à aimer comme toi tu aimes, je ne voudrais pas qu'il ait à se cacher de peur de finir en prison. Quel mal faites-vous ?

\- Si seulement plus de monde pensait comme toi, Anna... Un jour, peut-être. Après tout, nous sommes en 1928, tout peut arriver.

* * *

La semaine suivante, un événement fit grand plaisir à Anna :

Le soir, Thomas lui demanda de venir lui parler dans son bureau. Il avait reçu une nouvelle lettre de Richard et il avait hâte de pouvoir partager la bonne nouvelle : pour se faire pardonner, le roi avait accordé à son habilleur un congé plus long.

Richard allait rester chez ses parents à York pendant deux semaines et il avait hâte de le retrouver.

**FIN**


End file.
